harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Aliceandjasperforever/Harry Potter's after the end chapter fourteen
New life, new fears. I was sitting on a stool in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, and was immersing myself in the newest issue of Witch Weekly. The PA system was playing soft, sad, and romantic muggle music, upon my nonverbal request. How they know this stuff, I am completely oblivious. Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry. ''You don't know how lucky you are. ''I had to find you, tell you I need you. ''Tell you I set you apart.'' We had been sitting here for, like, four hours, and Ron has been pacing for like, all four of them. I mean, they're listening to me, and Ron is rather frustrated. I mean, yeah, Hermione probably has it harder, seeing that she's in labour, but apparently, according to Harry, the anxiety eats at you. Tell me your secrets, ask me your questions. Let's go back to the start. running in circles, coming up tails. Heads on a science apart. Ron went back inside of the room to comfort Hermione. I had been there for about an hour in the begining, but I left because I was extremely bored. I sighed. "What?" muttered Harry. "You're not going into labour too are you?" "Nope, not due for another month and a half, dim watt." I glanced towards the exit, Fluer was there, brushing her bonde hair and trying to comfort her three children, plus mine. James and Louis were attempting to play wizards chess, but it wasn't going very well. Nobody said it was easy. It's such a shame for is to part. Nobody said it was easy. But no one ever said it would be this hard. Let's go back to the start. "I'm going to get some tea, I need to move." I said to no one in particular. I just needed to be out of there. Everyone had been shocked when they had learned Hermione was pregnant. They weren't even sure if she and Ron were going to even have kids, but yet, they were. I was just guessing, at numbers and figures. Pulling the puzzles apart. Questions in science, science in progress, Do not speak as loud as my heart. I lingered in the tea room, then ran into Neville on my way back. "What are you doing here?" I asked him, with laughter and suprise on my face. "I would ask the same for you," he said. Suprise in his face too. "Hermione's in labour." I said. "Nice........ I was just visiting my mum and dad, but I really best be going." he said. "No! Everyone would love to see you again, frankly I haven't seen you since I got married." I said. "True" he responded. We walked back in silence. I listened to the song thet was still playing. BUt tell me you love me, come back to haunt me. Oh and I rush to the start. Running in circles, chasing our tails, coming back as we are. Nobody said it was easy. It's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy. But no one ever said it would be this hard. I'm going back the start. 20 minutes after I came back, Neville in tow, Hermione had her baby. Rose Destiny Weasley was born at 8:30 PM on June 25, 2006, weighing only 5 pounds. I'm her god mother. Category:Blog posts